Nightmares
by tayray10-snape
Summary: Johanna wakes with another nightmare still fresh in her mind. She can't even escape her father behind the safety of Hogwarts gates. However she is able to keep the despair of her inside darkness at bay because Severus will always be there.


**Authors Note: Okay-dokay. So it has been FOREVER since i posted anything. I had this horrible writers block for all of my other stories up on fanfic. however this story was already half-way written, i had given up on it but when i re-read it the ideas just kept flowing!:) the main character JOHANNA is from my other HP story "Between Dark and Light" and this is just a little interaction between her and Severus, i absoultely love this little short story. its so sweet and loving and i think it gives some good insight into JOHANNAs thoughts and struggles. I really hope that i can continue my other stories soon but life for me is really busy these days, so i dont know if i will be able to. But i want to thank those faithful readers! dont lose hope! if there is anything you dont understand or have quetions about dont hesitate to ask. please read and review! i want to know if you love it as much as me^_^**

**bee tee dubbs! I dont own any of these frickin amazing characters except the lovely JOHANNA3 they belong to the genius J.k Rowling**

I could hear screaming. It was a horrible, dreadful scream. It was one of those painful screams the ones that tear themselves from your stomach and claw their way out. I didn't realize it was me screaming until I was being shaken awake.

"Johanna?" the voice was like liquid velvet and just hearing my name roll off his tongue made me feel safer. My eyes shot open. I was breathing heavy and it took me a few seconds to focus on my surroundings. "Johanna? What is the matter? What's wrong?" My throat was dry and I felt like I couldn't get air into my lungs. All I could manage was a short, "nightmare." I felt his strong arms wrap around me and pull me against his chest. We just sat there, he held me and whispered soothing words while I sobbed into his black t-shirt. Thinking back I don't recall how long we sat like that, but it seemed like an eternity.

My sobs began to subside and when I lay still up against him, I felt him draw in a breath. He quietly whispered in my ear "Tell me." It wasn't demanding it was almost like he was asking. I took a shuttering breath and exhaled.

"It was dark. I couldn't see anything, not even my hand. I didn't feel like myself though, I mean I wasn't in my own body. I guess you could say, I was looking through someone else's eyes. I started to slowly move forward and it just keep getting darker and darker. Then I had this strange feeling, like I was being followed. So I slowly turned around. That's when I saw them...my fathers blood red eyes." I paused not sure how to explain what came next. Severus said nothing while I collected my thoughts he only tightened his embrace, silently encouraging me to continue. I took a deep breath.

"The body I was in didn't recognize him, but she knew to be afraid. Our hearts started pounding at the same time and just as we were about to scream they descended on us." I shuddered though I hadn't actually been there the absolute terror was all too real. "The death eaters, I couldn't tell how many six maybe seven. I couldn't tell who they were their faces were hidden as they grabbed her. As soon as they touched her I was ripped from her body and plunged into darkness, and all I could see were his eyes glowing infront of me. The only sounds filling the air were her blood curdling screams as they…" The tears that I had been holding back finally spilled "raped her." I finished in a hoarse whisper. Silence followed.

It was silly that we referred to them as nightmares. We both knew that they were far worse. They were events, horrible things that were happening. That poor girl, along with so many other unfortunate souls, had been violated and tortured then quickly disposed of, left to be found in dark alleys and disserted fields. Pointless acts of spontaneous sadism by the Darkest Wizard in history, my father. That's why I could see these horrible things, through our connection, one that I'd been cursed with since birth. Severus liked to call them nightmares for my sake and sometimes I could almost forget that they were real.

His lips found mine in the darkness. It was gentle and comforting, filled with love and understanding. He of all people would understand the nightmares, it was the price paid for being a spy he had lived them. His kisses moved to my cheeks where the remnants of my tears still lingered. He kissed the salty liquid away, as I finally gained control of my breathing.

"Will they ever stop?" I whispered, "The nightmares?" I clarified, though it wasn't necessary. He took my head and cradled it in between his hands. We stared into each others eyes. I got lost in his depthless ones.

"No." he murmured softly. The tears started again. I tried to turn my head away I didn't want to hear the brutally honest Severus right now. His grip tightened for an instant telling me he wasn't done speaking to me, I reluctantly meet his gaze. "However, once we have killed him and the war has ended they will become horrible memories instead of everyday realities, still haunting and horrifying but mere memories. Unable to hurt you." I smiled softly while leaning forward to kiss his nose, brutally honest Severus Snape had his endearing moments. He brushed some stray hairs from my face and whispered, "And I will always be here to protect you from them." He whispered softly, aslmost as if he was embarassed to say something so lovey-dovey. I lunged at him hugging him tightly as he slowly lowered us down onto the mattress. However hopelessly romantic Severus Snape was by far my favorite. He brought his lips up to mine and kissed me, we spent sometime slowly basking in each other's presence. We got into a comfortable position and slowly drifted off to sleep. Just before I was taken by my exhaustion I thought about how much I loved him. This man that to the outside world was horrible and cruel was so amazing and all mine.

I know that one-day, very soon the war will end. And my father will finally be defeated. On that day the Wizarding World will rejoice, no longer will there be terror and despair and on that day I will be ready to start my future with the love of my life. I will finally be able to live openly with all the sides that make up Severus Snape.

I slept soundly the rest of the night with a smile on my face and dreams of the endless future that we had together.


End file.
